The present invention relates to an improved fuel rail and a method of manufacturing the same.
In known extruded fuel rails, integrated manifold mounts were used to mount the fuel rail to an engine manifold. As a result of the extrusion process, the manifold mount extended the length of the fuel rail. After extrusion, excess material from the manifold mount was removed from the extrusion. The excess material was removed to reduce weight, to allow room for or to avoid other engine components, and/or for general cosmetic appearances. The excess material was typically removed by shearing or machining processes. The processes add additional steps to the manufacturing process, resulting in additional time and cost to manufacture the fuel rail. Further, the previous one-piece extruded field rail was usable only for a particular design application, and would require expensive redesign and retooling to produce a fuel rail with a different bracket profile, if desired for a different application.
It would be beneficial to develop an extruded fuel rail and bracket combination that is quick and easy to manufacture, and also allow modification to the bracket to fit different applications.
Briefly, the present invention provides a fuel rail assembly comprising a fuel rail and a bracket. The fuel rail has a body extending along a longitudinal axis, a first face extending along the body, and a second face extending along the body and juxtaposed from the first face. The fuel rail also has a channel extending through the body along the longitudinal axis and at least one opening extending into the body from the first face toward the second face. The bracket includes a first end disposed within the opening and fixedly connected to the fuel rail and a second end extending from the fuel rail. The second end includes a mounting portion.
The present invention also provides a method of fabricating a fuel rail assembly. The method comprises extruding a fuel rail having a channel extending therethrough. The method also comprises forming an opening in the fuel rail, generally perpendicular to and distal from the channel. The method further comprises inserting a bracket into the opening; and fixedly connecting the bracket to the fuel rail.